Imperfeição
by Patzko
Summary: A vida é muito mais interessante que a ficção.


Elas deveriam apenas beijar, e deixarem ficar abraçadas enquanto assistiam TV. Era isso que Rachel havia sugerido quando a convidou para passar a tarde com. Definitivamente, "garotas querem sexo tanto como garotos." Foi o que Quinn pensou. Embora ela achasse que seria fácil resistir a tentação, a realidade a bateu forte: não, não era fácil. Por que uma coisa leva a outra.

Sentadas no sofá, juntas a sós, um beijo, outro beijo, de repente a TV já não era interessante. E agora sua atenção estava apenas em sua namorada, no cheiro dela, na boca carnuda dela, no sabor dela. Foi quando os pensamentos mais inapropriados começaram a invadir a cabeça sua cabeça: o que eu faço agora? Será que eu deveria mudar de posição? Será que eu deveria deitar sobre ela? Será que eu deveria tentar tirar a blusa dela ou esperar um pouco mais? Porque ela simplesmente não relaxava e deixava as coisas fluírem? Parecia hilário, mas para ela estava sendo aterrorizador

Quinn pensou: garotas querem isso tanto com garotos, bem... somos garotas... Isso deveria ser tão mais fácil, ela deve se sentir do mesmo jeito. É estranho pensar nisso. Ela pensou que já que eram ambas garotas isso seria apenas natural. Quando ela sonhava acordada, imaginando como seria namorar Rachel , ela sonhava elas fariam sexo sem parar. A verdade é que conhecer uma outra pessoa leva tempo, e você tem que respeitá-la.

Alguma vezes a outra menina parecia querer o mesmo que ela. As vezes elas pareciam começar a dar um passo a frente, e então na próxima vez, para decepção de Quinn, davam um passo para trás. Isso era mesmo frustante. Talvez estivem as duas só inseguras. Talvez se ela conversassem. Eram amigas antes de namoradas.

Agora, ela pareciam presas um passo atrás. Elas já haviam pulado essa parte. A última vez elas estavam apenas de sutiã. E naquela vez ela chegaram a esse ponto realmente rápido. Agora está levando uma eternidade. Isso é bom, delicioso, mas ela queria um pouco mais. Muito mais verdade seja dita. Queria ao menos saber onde iria terminar. Mesmo que não fossem sexo. Ela só queria parar de sentir essa incerteza, essa urgência, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã sem ela saber o que é a felicidade de ter sexo com Rachel Berry. E isso parecia bobo e desesperado a mesmo tempo.

Em situações como essas o mais normal é que algo interrompa, deve haver alguma lei universal para isso. Assim os pais de Rachel chegaram, elas voltaram a assistir TV, depois conversar sobre a escola, sobre o clube. A hora de ir embora chegou. E num desses momentos que você só quer um pouco mais de tempo com que você gosta. Ela não queria ir para casa ainda. Ela queria ficar lá. Quem sabe até dormir lá.

Talvez ela tenha deixado transparecer ou a menina queria tanto quanto ela aquele tempo a mais.

_ Quinn?

_Hm...

_ Você quer ficar para o jantar? Talvez dormir aqui hoje, já que não temos escola amanhã... Rachel falou um pouco envergonhada, e em poucas palavras – o que não era de seu costume- principalmente ao acrescentar o convite para passar a noite.

_ Sim, claro. Tenho que ligar para minha mãe. Só um minuto.

E de repente Quinn já não estava tão certa se isso deveria acontecer hoje. Ela não sabia o que iria acontecer, se iria acontecer alguma coisa além de dormirem no mesmo quarto. Ao falar com sua mãe teve a nítida impressão que havia relevado alguma coisa, que estava agindo de maneira suspeita. Ao sentar a mesa teve essa mesma impressão, primeiro tentou ficar calada, mas achou que soaria suspeito, então resolveu conversar, mas pensou que deixava revelar o que vinha pensando em fazer com Rachel, simplesmente não conseguia agir natural. Os pais dela sabiam, claro que sabiam, eles tinha sido adolescente também. Que inferno, agora todos sabiam o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Ao fim do jantar sentia que havia sido liberada de uma tortura horrível. Sentiu-se aliviada.

Finalmente as garotas subiram as escadas para o quarto de Rachel, se viraram paradas no meio do quarto. Não era a primeira vez que estava no quarto da namorada, mas era a primeira vez que sentia que algo iria acontecer, pois agora havia percebido como a outra menina estava agindo como se não fosse ela mesma. Calada, tentando a jeitar a camisa, e movendo a mão pelo cabelo parecendo ansiosa. Resolveu ela mesma tentar acalmar a garota, e se acalmar também.

Caminho para cama de Rachel e pulou bem no meio, chutando seu sapato e descansando a cabeça no travesseiro. Depois deu uma palmadinha no colchão, sorrindo, mostrando onde a morena deveria se deitar. A Diva riu e deixou na cama junto a Cheerio. Descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Depois de um profundo suspiro, Rachel disse: _ Eu estou me sentindo tão nervosa. Nem sei por que. Na verdade eu sei. Mas acho que não deveria me sentir assim.

_ Eu sei. Eu sei... Voltando o rosto para beijar a testa de sua namorada. _ Você sabe que você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira. Eu sei que você não faria algo que não quer, mas eu quero dizer que eu entendo... Embora eu queira, eu estou muito nervosa também. Deus, eu já pensei nisso um milhão de vezes. Ela conseguiu evitar ruborizar nesse momento.

Rachel notou o embaraçamento da menina, mas não deixou de se sentir confortável em saber que não era só ela que se sentia assim.

_ Eu também...

_O que?

_ Eu também entendo se você não quiser. Eu quero, mas eu entendo se...

A garota mais alta apenas abraçou a outra com mais apertado. Sentindo Aliviada, pois garotas querem o tanto quanto garotas, e ela e Rachel queria isso. Ela queira isso com Quinn, era o que tudo que importava. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que a petite fez o primeiro movimento, elevando a altura da loira, beijo-a. Primeiro levemente, saboreando seus lábios, esperando a reação da outra. Ao sentir se era bem-vinda, começou o beijo se tornou mais intenso, assim como as caricias.

_ Você acha que deveríamos... você sabe? sem roupa... Rachel perguntou. Quinn apenas concordou. _ Eu tenho vergonha... Talvez se fizéssemos primeiro por baixo do lençol... Quinn novamente concordou.

Rachel puxou o cobertor, cobrindo ambas. Assim ela começaram a tirar a roupa. Foi assim, que antes de ver, elas sentiram uma outra. Quinn sentiu arrepio ao tocar seu corpo nu contra o de rachel. E a segurou com força. Rachel suspirou profundamente. Era tão boa a sensação daquela pele macia e daquele corpo tão delicada contra o seu próprio corpo tão parecido. Ficaram lá se tocando e beijando. A principio as mãos corriam pelos braço, coxas e ombros, depois por peitos, bundas, então um movimento mais ousado, e Quinn tocou o sexo de Rachel, um leve toque no inicio, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos. Nessa hora a morena levantou um pouco o lençol. Queria ver.

_ Posso? Quinn perguntou suavemente. Foi quando Rachel levantou os olhos para ela. E disse: _Sim. Apenas movendo os lábios sem emitir som algum.

Quinn tocou correu o dedo pelo clitóris de Rachel, de cima para baixo, foi chegando a entrada, sentindo quão molhada a outra garota estava, certa que ela mesma estava assim também. Entrou, evitando ir mais fundo. Ficou lá por alguns segundos, ao ouvir a respiração da namorada ficando cada vez mais difícil, saiu, levando o dedo a boca, provando o sabor. Rachel olhava tudo maravilhada.

Com mais segurança Quinn recomeçou a beijar Rachel, que agora mais confiante em seus instintos, relaxada e deixava-se ser levada pela maré. Elas moviam-se com mais liberdade, esquecendo do lençol que já não as cobria mas. Se olhavam, provavam, tocavam um a outra, as vezes com força, as vezes mais leve, mas nunca com pressa. Não precisam se apressar, agora não estava sozinhas, precisavam de tempo para se conhecerem em um outro nível. Se primeiro usaram o tato para se descobrirem, agora usavam o paladar. Lambiam, beijavam e sugavam.

Nunca lutando por dominância, mas apenas revezando posições para descobrirem uma outra, Quinn encontrou-se entre as pernas de Rachel, e não demorou para descobrirem um nova forma de dar e sentir prazer. Quinn começou a mover os quadris entra as pernas de Rachel, que parecia num transe. Primeiro, o clitóris de Quinn tocava o de Rachel irregularmente, que respondia com gemidos ao contado certeiro, de repente por sorte, ela encontrou o ponto certo para ambas sentirem prazer. Ela começou a esfregar seu sexo no da outra garota com mais força , mais rápido. Não porque sabia o que estava fazendo, como alguma técnica, mas por puro instinto.

Rachel parecia aprovar. Cravava as unhas nas costas de Quinn, que tão absorta, parecia não sentir dor. Cada vez mais molhada, cada vez mais suadas, uma sinfonia de gemidos, gritos abafados, choramingos. Elas tentavam se beijar na boca, mas não conseguia fazê-lo por muito tempo, logo suas bocas viajavam pelo pescoço, ombros, braços, peitos.

Quinn chegou ao ponto que não poderia voltar, sabia que não. Ela estava a ponto de gozar, mas não queria apressar Rachel, queria que a menina chegasse ao orgasmos ao seu tempo, sem pressão. Sem conseguir segurar mais, ela gozou, forte, ela sentiu o corpo liberar toda a energia que vinha segurando um orgasmos delicioso. Mas não podia parar, não até sua namorada gozar também. Mesmo seu clitóris estando ultra sensível, num jeito que chegava a doer, ela continuava por dela namorada, agora podia olha-la através daquela neblina de sensações, prestar atenção a cada reação do seu corpo, cada expressão de seu rosto.

Ela desceu seu rosto para um beijo, beijos demoradamente, deixando a namorada sugar sua língua, depois beijando e mordendo seu lábio inferior e seu queixo. Tudo era tão natural. Embora os movimentos não fossem coordenados ou seguros como nos filmes, mas era prazerosos, e sexuais mesmo assim. Mesmo imperfeito.

Beijando o vale entre os seios de Rachel, depois beijando ternamente seus mamilos, deixou-se se perder nessa sensação, cada vez mais intensa, beijando, sugando, mordiscando, sentiu a menina em baixo dela começar a girar os quadris com mais força, forçando-se agora contra ela, com a mão na sua bunda. Sentiu que poderia falar isso pela segunda vez. Esfregando um contra outra. Pôs a mão na bunda de Rachel e puxou-a contra si, a outra garota por sua vez cruzou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, e apertou. Fazendo-as mover no mesmo passo. Foi sentindo a boca de Quinn em seu mamilo que Rachel gozou. Dessa vez a outra garota não conseguiu gozar. Mas estava tudo bem, sua namorada estava tão cansada, ela também estava.

Por um momento ficaram ali se olhando, sem falar nada, não só porque não poderia falar, mas também não conseguiam ouvir, parecia que o único sentido que lhes havia restado era a visão. E que maravilhosa vista elas tinham agora.

Quinn deu um beijo terno em Rachel, e rolou para o lado de Rachel, ficaram um tempo assim, deitadas uma ao lado da outra, casadas, sonolentas. Depois a loira sorria para a morena, que sorriu de volta, um linda combinação, tão diferente e tão iguais. Assim, deitadas de lado, encarando uma para outra permaneceram, tocando narizes, sussurrando bobagens até adormecerem.

Foi imperfeito, mas não poderia ser melhor.


End file.
